Code Geass: The Order of Knights Templar
by Knightlycan
Summary: "We have allowed this evil to grow for so long and we didn't see it coming. This wicked power has taken countless lives for so long and no one was able to stop it until now. God has chosen us to put an end to geass and we have to wage war on a man whom we thought was our friend. This is how it begins, with the birth of the Order of Knights Templar." Rojas Clemente.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Code Geass: The Order of Knights Templar

The year is 2048; 30 years went by after the Knights Templar uprising of Japan took it's place in history, Britannia now under the rule of Empress Nunnally putting aside it's quest for global domination, became focus on fighting poverty instead of going to war. Other nations followed that example and as a result; war became nearly obsolete. Stories of the heroes who spilled their blood for the greater good are still being told throughout the years. One Britannian princess with an undying love for history wants to learn more of the uprising that helped change the course of history. She searches though the imperial library to see if she can find books.


	2. Chronicle 1: In the Beginning

Chronicle 1: In the beginning

It was a nice and sunny day, the sun shined it's light on anything it was able to touch. It's marvelous light shined over a massive beautiful rose garden where a princess was sitting in the middle of it reading a book. The patio umbrella provided her with shade as she poured a glass of lemonade. She was silently enjoying reading her book, when she felt a kick in large, round stomach. "You are enjoying this to little guy," she said, as she referred to her unborn child, "It's already been nine months, I don't think I can wait any longer, I want to see your cute little face." she continued as she gently stroke her bulge belly.

"Lady Euphoria, you godfather; Commander Garcia is here." said a maid. "That's wonderful news, bring him here." Euphoria said to the maid. "Yes, my lady." said the maid and she walked off. Pondering of the question to ask him about what she was just reading, Euphoria was happy, "I'm sure Uncle Roberto has all the answers." she said to herself. A moment went by and a man in his 50's. wearing a black and white military uniform with lots of medals on it. He also wore a black eye patch, covering his right eye. Seeing him, Euphoria cracked a smile. "Uncle Roberto, you finally made it." she said to him. "Euphoria darling, it is so good to see you again," said Roberto as he bent over and hugged her, "Why aren't you in bed resting, you nine months pregnant." Euphoria looked with and with an almost happy expression on her face. "Well I got bored and I wanted to stretch out my legs." she said. Roberto heard that excuse before and was not buying it. "That's what my wife said before she gave birth to our twins." remarked Roberto.

They both sat under the shade that the patio umbrella provided as they enjoyed each others company. "When you was little, you always enjoyed story time, especially when I'm the one telling the story. Right now is no different." Roberto. "Yeah, only I'm 25 and on my last stage of pregnancy." Euphoria sarcastically told Roberto, Silently giggling; Roberto took a sip of his lemonade. When he was done, he inhaled deeply then exhaled. "So you want to know about the Knight Templar War? The fight I spearheaded to free Japan," he said, "That war is what gave me this eye patch." he pointed to his eye patch. "And it also gave e this as well." Roberto rolling up his right sleeve revealing his metallic, robot arm.

His arm did not impress Euphoria, she always seen him wearing it ever since she was a child. "Uncle, I've heard you speak stories from the Second Holy War, the Second Crusade, and the Foundation War, but you never told me stories of the Knights Templar uprising, please tell me." Euphoria pleaded with him. Roberto couldn't bring himself to say no to her glimmering eyes. He was her godfather and had a soft spot for her. "The year was 2018 A.T.B. Before Lelouch became emperor of Britannia, before I became the most wanted terrorist in his Britannia, we still had the Third Foundation and Commander Kodex to deal with." Roberto said as he recalled the times when he was still fighting the Third Foundation.

 _"Commander Kodex was leading an all out assault on Japan. He claimed that he is trying to liberate his home, but his motives were actually a vendetta. He wanted to do to Britannia the same thing that happened to his family, to his people. He wanted to recreate the SAZ Massacre."_

"All N.B.O.L Forces are to assist the Britannian military in the counterattack," Roberto yelled out to his entire N.B.O.L army, "Our main objective is Commander Jun Goto, also known as Kodex. We capture him we win this war." "HOORAAAAH" his soldiers cried out. Roberto gave them a salute, then he walked away. Rojas waited for him to get closer, having an urgent message for him. "Roberto, Junta's grandparents were killed, but Junta is alright." Rojas said, despite Junta's safety Roberto was saddened that the grandparents are dead. "With the grandparents dead, Junta's has no family in this world." Roberto said. "Not entirely, he still has Euphemia." said Rojas. In a way it relief Roberto of his guilt that he had, he had full confidence that Euphemia will raise him properly. "Yeah, he has her." he said


	3. Chronicle 2: Return to Yesterday

Chronicle 2: Return to Yesterday

Intent on defeating Commander Kodex, Roberto looked at the visual map, displaying the force of the enemy army. Rojas and Carlos were also standing next to him with the same idea in mind as well. "Our main priority is the Stadium. Commander Kodex wants to cause another massacre there. We need to stop him at all cost." said Roberto. "That's going to be a problem," said Carlos as he tapped the visual map, revealing strong, red colored fortifications placed by the Third Foundation, "They are ready for us and waiting to strike with a full force." Roberto was not intimidated by the opposition that was facing him. "We fought bigger battles then this and we won them. We can do this." Roberto insisted. Rojas shook his head; agreeing with Roberto. A few seconds later. Marrybell stepped into the conversation as well. "Roberto I want in." she demanded. Roberto wished he didn't hear that, he was worried for her safety; despite the fact that she has experienced combat before. Marry.." Roberto said, but was stopped when Marry bell raised her hand at him. "I know you have reason to object, but I want him to be brought to justice for killing my mother, " she struggled to say, " and.. my little sister. I don't want anyone else to feel that pain that I was forced to endure." Roberto looked into her eyes and a fire burning inside of them. He was still reluctant; however he also need help as well. "Alright, I will allow you to assist us, but you and the Glinda Knights are only to act as support" he said.

Meanwhile inside the stadium where the SAZ massacre took place, Kodex stood in front of a company of captured Britannian soldiers; who were kneeling down with there hands on their heads. Kodex grimly stared at them; fantasizing what he is about to do to them. The soldiers stared down at the ground; fearing only the inevitable. captured Britannian sutherlands and Foundation soldiers surround both inside and outside the stadium, the fighting wasn't anywhere near, but automatic gunfire and explosions can be heard from far away. One general approached Commander Kodex to bring him some news. "Sir, an offense, being led by General Garcia is on the way." said the General. "How many Britannian civilians did we obtain?" asked Kodex. "Close to a hundred thousand sir, along with a handful of POW's, but we are far from reaching the one million goal you ordered." the general answered. " Forget that, bring what we have inside, I think now it is time to begin." Kodex said.

Roberto was putting on his jumpsuit; prepping himself for battle. For a second the thought of Diego went through his mind, but he was more focused on winning the battle that is to come. "Roberto," Carlos approached him, "I just received word that you ordered that I am not to enter the battlefield." Roberto looked at him intently. "Yes I did, Tomoko begged me to do so." Roberto said. "Aw c'mon I'm one of the few people who can pilot one of these Templars." Carlos argued. "We got Ivan to cover your spot man, no worries." Carlos for the moment was stunned after what he heard. "Ivan... For God's sake, he may be on those crazy pills, but he is still nuts." "Ivan deserves a chance Carlos," Roberto argued, "Look what Ivan did to your house wasn't entirely his fault and the insurance covered everything, just let it go." Roberto referring the time Ivan blew up his house with dynamite. "I'm guessing this is an order from you not to enter the front-lines?" asked Carlos. "Yes, that is an order," said Roberto, "Look call your wife, talk to her and enjoy your day off." Carlos still disapprove what he heard, but he had no authority to argue.

As Roberto entered the cockpit of his Templar frame, the horrors of the SAZ massacre haunted him. Images of the innocent people who were murdered that day appeared in his mind. He shook it off and focused on whats ahead. "GENERAL GARCIA COME IN!" Marco's voice yelled through the radio. "This better be important." said Roberto. "Kodex began the massacre, we're getting reports from our scouts that civilians are being killed indiscriminately." said Marco. Frighten from those words, Roberto did not wait, to here anymore. "WE ATTACK NOW! he yelled."

Inside the stadium, dozens of Britannian POW's knelt in front of Kodex in rows while thousands of Britannian civilians also knelt behind the POWs. Kodez scanned all that was in front of him, he even looked at the stands where tens of thousands of more civilians were being held at gunpoint. Captured Sutherlands, along with Foundation soldiers surrounded their captives as the waited for more orders. Kodex holding assault rifle, reminisce the time he had with his family. "I will avenge you." he whispered to himself. He then looked at the POW's. "Do you know this place," he snarled at them, "Do you know what happened here?" The Pow's didn't answer him, they all knew their fate and they knew what had happened in this stadium. "This is where I lost the woman that I loved and where my son was stolen from me." Kodex said. Seconds later, two Foundation soldiers brought a woman wearing a short dress to Kodex. "Sir, we found this woman, she killed two of our men." said one soldier. Kodex then looked at her with disdain as the woman looked back at him with fear in her eyes. "Was she with someone?" asked Kodex. "Yessir, 3 kids and another woman were with them, the other woman is dead sir, but we have no idea where the kids are." the soldier answered. After learning this, Kodex looked at the woman. "Where are are the children?" Kodex demanded, but the woman looked at the ground, refusing to answer.. Kodex was unmoved by her silence. He instead took out his pistol and aimed it at her. "Then you will watch as you bleed to death." he said and then shot her in the stomach. The woman fell to her side as she grunted in pain, putting her hands on the wounds as blood poured out. "Kill them all," said Kodex, "Kill every last Britannian pig here." Kodex ordered. Soldiers and the Knightmares who surrounded the civilians and the P. raised their guns and opened fire on anyone he was Britannian. Screams, gunfire, and cries of death spread all around the stadiem, from the very field up unto the seats. Kodex grinned, while witnessing his creation, he decided to participate in it as well. He raised his assault rifle and fired at them as well.

"That day will always live in infamy for me." Roberto said to Euphoria. "I know all about Jun's massacre," said Euphoria, "There were over a hundred thousand people held captive and less then a quarter of them were killed." she said to Roberto. He painstakingly recalled everything that happened, the screaming, gunfire even the scent of blood ran through his mind. "He believe that it was your mother who caused the SAZ massacre and wanted Britannia to feel the same thing he felt." Roberto, then taking a sip of lemonade. "Uncle, you did everything you could to stop that man, you and aunt Marry even saved tens of thousands of lives that day." Euphoria said as she tried to counsel Roberto. "I know, but from what I have seen... I wish that it never happened." Roberto replied. Euphoria had sympathy for her godfather. For a second she thought that she needed to stop asking more questions about it. "But if it didn't then maybe I never would've found out what else he did." Roberto said. "Yes, that day you found out that it was Kodex that killed your older brother." said Euphoria." Roberto then looked at her for a few seconds, then he looked at the blues sky and watched a blue bird fly away.


	4. Chronicle 3: Hell hath no fury

Chronicle 3: Hell hath no fury

The battle raged on as the New Brotherhood of Lycans pressed forward against Commander Kodex's forces. Roberto in his Templar frames bit his lip as he struggled to get through. "How far are we from the stadium?" Roberto asked. "We're pretty close," said Rojas, "Just a few blocks away." "Excellent. Push forward and call on missile strikes on the left flank." Roberto ordered. As the battle ensued, so did the massacre. Jun continued to fire his assault rifle on the civilians, killing anyone he sees. It was a total bloodbath, Foundation soldiers fired their guns indiscriminately at their Britannian captives. Many tried to flee, but there was no escape for them. "Spare no one, make sure nobody survives." Jun ordered through his earpiece.

As they were closing in to the stadium, Roberto and his men encountered more captured sutherlands. "Man these guys don't give up." he said. The sutherlands fired at Roberto's Templar, but Roberto activated his beam shield on the Templar left forearm and fired it's assault rifle with the other. "OH NO! YOU AIN'T STOPPING ME!" Roberto yelled as he thrust his joysticks forward. The landspinners from the Templar Frame screeched on the surface as it accelerated the Templar forward at a high speed. "Here I come." he said as he thrust his controls forwards. At such great high speed, the Templar frame charged towards the lead sutherland. "Damn you Faithmaria." said the lead sutherlands' pilot as he desperately fired his Knightmare rifle. Debris bounced off the beam shield and that didn't so much as halted Roberto. "Nice try." Roberto said sarcastically and fired his anti-knightmare assault rifle back at his enemy. Bullets that were the size of a human child went through the first sutherland, causing it to explode. A massive cloud of black smoke stood in front of the other two sutherlands. They just stood there and waited to see what was going to happen next. Seconds later The Templar frame jumped out with it's El Rayo sword unsheathed. It swung it's sword, cutting the second sutherland in half. "JOHNNY!" The last sutherlands' cried out as he tried to stop Roberto in his Templar frame. He then jammed his El Rayo sword into the other sutherland. "This is it." Roberto and his Templar jumped into the air nearly two seconds away from being caught in the two explosions that the sutherlands let out.

The landing was hard, but it did not stop Roberto from planning the next course of action. "He saw it on his monitors; the entrance to the stadium. His instinct was crying to him; telling him to go in now, but one lone mecha; despite it's advanced capabilities, it will only be a suicide mission. He took a quick look at the map one of his monitors showed and saw that a large portion of his fighting force was surrounding the stadium, ready to attack. "General Garcia, This is Brigadier General Clemente, we are ready to attack on your word." Rojas said through his earpiece. "Don't wait, attack now!" ordered Roberto. He pushed his joysticks forward, with only victory in his mind. Faithmarian soldiers who heard his orders charged forward, letting out a loud war cry that can be heard from miles away. Guardian frames and Faithmarian beam tanks stayed behind to provide cover for their charging comrades, only a handful of mecha's joined the charge. The three Templar Frames joined the charge as well. with their advance capabilities; the chances of victory for them was great.

Inside the stadium, foundation soldiers and Centurion frames took positions behind the walls and fired their weapons at the advancing Faithmarian army. Foundation soldiers hid behind the walls of the Stadium and Centurion frames, using their slash harkens to hold them selves near to the third floor of the stadium, firing whatever weaponry they were equipped with. The charging Faithmarian soldiers also fired their guns at the stadium, they were determined to win, the thought of surrendering or retreating was obsolete to them. Roberto was leading the charge with his Templar Frame at max speed. Rojas and Ivan with their Templar Frames followed him. All three of them charged towards the entrance, not knowing exactly what is on the other side, but they had expectations. "Rojas, use your shoulder cannons to blast through the entrance." Roberto ordered. "On it!" answered Rojas. The 40mm auto-loader cannons that were mounted on the shoulders of Rojas' Templar Frame arched themselves toward the stadium entrance. In a burst, they fired high explosive rounds. When they impacted the destined target, the six HE rounds gave out a massive explosion so powerful, that it even went straight through the entrance and reached the other side, killing Foundation soldiers and Red colored Sutherlands that took cover around the area. "Way is clear Roberto." said Rojas. "Excellent, go through." Roberto ordered.

Kodex noticed the explosion and knew that it was time to retreat. "Damn and I wasn't done with this group," the frustrated Kodex said, "All forces fallback, enough killing for the day, this battle is over." After hearing his order through the radio, soldiers of the Third Foundation began to retreat. Those who were driving the Foundation's mecha's followed the order that was given to them, taking the escape routes that they had planned. While the Foundation were in retreat, more Faithmarian soldiers broke through the defending lines. Roberto and his comrades made it to the outfield and were horrified by what they seen. On their monitor screens they saw a countless amount of lifeless corpses of Britannian civilians scattered all over the field. It was an absolute despair to behold, Roberto felt like he was going to vomit. "May God have mercy on their souls." Ivan said. Roberto, Rojas, and Ivan they seen war before, but never like this. Then in one of Roberto's transponder screens, the face of Kodex appeared. "Commander Knightwolf," Kodex hissed as Roberto stared at him. "You think this battle is a win for you? you sadly mistaken my friend." Roberto was enraged by his gloating. "This is not war Kodex, this is murder." Roberto snarled at him. "Just like your brother, Ricardo?" Kodex said, then Roberto forgot about the massacre that just happened. "I think it is about time you knew the truth about who killed," Roberto widened his eyes after hearing this from Kodex, "General Guerrero asked me for this favor, so while I was in the Black Knights, I fought in Narita, I saw your brother struggling to free himself, so I took the opportunity to snap his neck," Kodex said to him, Roberto was mortified from what he just heard, learning the truth about his brother murder, "I thought you should know. Until we meet again." the the message stopped. Roberto was breathing heavily, filled with rage from learning who killed his brother a year ago in Narita.


	5. Chronicle 4: Hearts torn

Chronicle 4: Hearts Torn

The battle was over, but the aftermath was too much to take in. Lifeless bodies scattered all over the stadium fields and in the seating areas, those who survived stared at the aftermath of the carnage, weeping, angered, traumatized. Faithmarian soldiers assisted the wounded; surprisingly the number of survivors was great, they even found nearly a dozen of prisoner transport vehicles that held the rest of the civilians. Roberto stood out on an empty spot of the field where dozens of dead bodies of Britannian P.O.W's. He only felt remorse for them. "May God rest their souls." he whispered, seconds later a Faithmarian soldier came to him and saluted him. "Sir, prisoner transport vehicles were found by our forces, they were hoarding civilians, sir." At that moment Roberto realized that if it wasn't for his interference, Kodex would have killed tens of thousands, but it still didn't turn his mind away from the massacre that just happened.

As he pondered the next course of action, a dying Britannian woman, called out for him. "C-commander Knightwolf." she weakly said. Roberto heard the fainted voice and turned towards the dying woman. She pressed her hands on the bullet wound that was placed on her stomach. With hopes of saving her life, Roberto rushed towards her and called a medical team. "I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" He yelled, but it was already too late for her, she only had a moment of life left. "Knighwolf please, go find my children," she said, " I know they are alive, b-because I just received a text message from my six year old daughter, she and her two brothers are safe. P-please go get them and find them a new home, tell them that mommy is sorry she... won't be... there." she said with her last breath. A shadow of sadness clouded over Roberto. "All units, search the insides of the stadium, if whoever finds a little girl with two boys, bring to me." he said to his earpiece, then he knelt down to pray for the woman.

The massacre was broadcast all over the world, several media outlets covered the tragic event. Milly was watching from her apartment complex, dripping wet and wearing only a towel wrapped around her body, she saw video footage Roberto. At that very moment she was overjoyed that Roberto was still among the living, but then she saw the carnage that was left behind by Kodex. She felt only pain from seeing this, the pain was unbearable, it came to the point where it made her cry. Milly was not the only person who felt that way as well; Diego, being placed under house arrest for observation, saw the news footage. He felt guilt and pain, inside he wanted to scream as load as he could. He knelt and started pounding his hands on the rugged floor. "This is all my fault! This is all my fault!" he kept telling himself. While the news footage was broadcast, a wounded Ricardo, Euphemia holding Junta once more, and Filiberto were back at the flag ships infirmary. Ricardo was asleep after suffering gunshots to the chest and Euphemia was cradling Junta..

For many Faithmarian soldiers, their hearts were struck by Jun's act of mass murder. Many soldier gave a short prayer for the victims and assisted in the clean up. Rojas stood besides Roberto and observed. "One man's quest for vengeance caused this, this was not for Japan's freedom." he scolded. Roberto said nothing, but just looked on. Meanwhile inside the Third Foundation flagship, Jun was in his quarters, enjoying a bottle of Australian wine. He showed no remorse or regret for what he did, instead he did the opposite of that. He thought he inflicted a major defeat against Britannia by orchestrating the same thing that Britannia did to his people one year ago. "How does it feel now?" he proudly said to himself, unaware that the blindfolded woman was behind, holding a a silenced Sub-machine gun. She aimed it at Jun and fired three busts at him. the sound of his body falling to the ground was a thud, but because she used a silenced firearm, no one heard the gunshots outside Jun's quarters. "That was for my sister." she said.


	6. Chronicle 5: Dreams do come true

Chronicle 5: Dreams do come true

Note from the author: As a unique way to write this chapter, I decided to write this in a form of a timeline, just to get closer to the main plot of the story. It will also be told by the old man Roberto and Princess Euphoria in two event timeline of 12 days after Jun's massacre, not exactly the whole 12 days, but still.

Day 4

Old Roberto: "Af _ter four days since Kodex was assassinated, I was ready to take back a part of Japan that was still under rule of the Third Foundation remnants, it was easy to take."_

Faithmarian Battleships where in formation, preparing to bombard the beaches of Hokkaido island. Roberto was speaking to reporters who were allowed on his flag ship. One female reporter held a microphone close to her mouth. "General Garcia, are you confident that you will win this major battle to come?" she ask. Roberto was confident that he will win and smiled. "Of course we'll win, we have God standing on the righteous side," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to address my troops." and Roberto walked away from the reporters and walked up the stairs to the podium. As he stood in the center, he saw rows of sailors, marines, and Japanese soldiers who wore Bandanna's with the Japanese flag on them. Roberto noticed this, but it did not bother him. He knew they wanted to take back their home, even if it meant only Hokkaido island.

Old Roberto: " _Even on the jagged edges of war, there were still Japanese who opposed the lunacy of the Third Foundation, they were willing to stand against the tide."_

Pacing back and forth on the podium, Roberto knew that it was time to him to address his soldiers. Seconds went by and he was ready to speak, so he stepped to the microphone. "Each and everyone of you are brave enough to be here," Roberto implied to his army, "Now I'm asking each and everyone of you to be brave again, many of you are wearing the flag of Japan. I do not blame you for that." Roberto felt his hear beat a little faster then usual and chills in his spine, he was nervous about leading the biggest invasion of his life, but he thought to himself that he wasn't afraid. For a few seconds he was silent. "In the past I promise to free Japan, but today I can help you free a part of it from the Foundation's shadows. Today I ask of you to have faith and to stay strong," Roberto said excitingly and raised his right hand curled into a fist, "GOD WITH US!" Then all his soldiers who heard his speech began to chant loud enough for the heavens to hear.

Princess Euphoria: " _The invasion was easy, the generals who ruled Hokkaido surrendered as soon as you destroyed their defenses."_

Old Roberto: _I ordered the largest missile attack and bombardment in history, I ordered that they aim the strongest to weakest. After that my men stormed the beaches, we suffered_ _minimal casualties._

After a successful invasion of Hokkaido island, the Japanese came out of their homes to see Faithmarian soldiers march into their city. Roberto was sitting in the back in the lead Armored Transport Vehicle; feeling happy for himself for a job well done on the invasion. Many of the Japanese wave the flag of their nation, hoping that this intervention by Faithmaria will be one step closer for Japan to be an independent country again. The driver inside the ATV saw this and was amazed at their faith. "Sir, you might want to see this." said the driver. "Let me guess, people are outside rejoicing to our arrival," Roberto guessed correctly, "Stop this vehicle for now, I think I should address the crowd." The driver gently stepped on the brakes and the ATV stopped slowly. When it finally came to an halt, the back door opened and Roberto walked out and greeted the crowd by raising his hand. "I know that many of you are wondering what will happen next now that Hokkaido island is no longer under the rule of Britannia or the Third Foundation," said Roberto, "Here is what I will tell you, your rights, your names, your freedoms will be restored to you. I will do everything in my power to see to it."

Old Roberto: _The Japanese rejoiced when they saw that they were going to have their freedoms and names again, no longer where the citizens of Hokkaido islands called Elevens or Foundations; they were called Japanese once again."_

Day 10

Princess Euphoria: _"You became a small light for Japan, even though Zero was looked up to the most, but it didn't stop there._

Old Roberto: " _Yes, First I lost a dear friend, then I got married again, only this time to the woman I always loved for almost my entire life._

Roberto was standing in front of sanctuary, dressed in his Class A uniform. Right next to him was a man wearing a black suit and a fedora. "She'll be here in a moment Pastor Stephan." Roberto told him. A few seconds went by, then the sound of high-heeled foot steps. Milly was approaching Roberto and Pastor Stephan wearing a pearly white wedding dress along with white high-heeled shoes, she also had her hair tied up in a bun and wore a white flower on the left side of her head. She looked beautiful in her dress. "I've been waiting a long time for this." she said, "So have I" Roberto said to her back. Milly continued to walk until she was standing in front of Roberto. As they stood face to face, a euphoria surrounded them. they were both very happy that in a moment they will soon be husband and wife. "Do you Roberto Garcia take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Pastor Stephan, "I do." Roberto answered. "And do you Milly Ashford take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Milly smiled when she was asked, "I do." she said. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."Pastor Stephan quoted. After he said it Roberto and Milly kissed for the first time.

Old Roberto: _On that same day, Euphemia became an adoptive mother as well._

Princess Euphoria: _I love all my brothers and sister very much._

 _Old Roberto: That is what Euphemia wanted, you and Emanuel may be her only biological children, but not her only children and it all started with your brother; Junta._

Euphemia was staying in the Faithmarian flag ship, only this time she had her own private room where she took care of Junta. Junta was asleep in his crib as she looked at him, feeling as though she was meant to be his caretaker, his mother. As Euphemia pondered these things, the slide door slid open and in came a young Faithmarian sailor with a small group of kids. "Inside kids, you are to wait here until pick up arrives." said the sailor. One small boy saw Euphemia and became afraid of her. An older girl this and grabbed his hand to comfort him. "Who are these children?" Euphemia asked. "Survivors from Jun's massacre your highness, they lost their families and are waiting to be picked up to be sent to an orphanage. Euphemia detested that thought, she saw the looks on their faces. They were all sad from what they lost and what they went through and do not want to become orphans even though they already are. "Let them stay here for a bit." she said

Old Roberto: _Days afterwards, he Black Knights launched their second assault on Tokyo, at that time, I knew we must prepare for war._


	7. Chronicle 6: Inner battles

Chronicle 6: Inner Battles

The battle for Tokyo has begun, The Black Knights and the Britannian military clashed together as one tries to conquer the other. Tokyo, a city that was once beautiful on a sunny day, became a battlefield during the night. While the two great armies battle each other, the Faithmarian military now occupying Hokkaido Island and it's occupants got to enjoy peace of what felt like a lifetime of war. The war with the Third Foundation was over, Australia surrendered to the might of Faithmaria and the atrocious war crimes that were committed under the leadership of Ivan Guerrero was revealed to the world. Roberto and his comrades at long last, were enjoying peace time. Antonia was still in the infirmary recovering from his wounds while everyone else was in Roberto quarters just hanging out. They were trying to forget all worries about the fighting that was going, but for a few of them; they had genuine reasons to worry.

"So this is what is like to experience peace once again" said Carlos as he laid down a domino. "Ya for now," said Roberto, "Australia may have surrendered, but we are gonna have more trouble in the future, especially with Lelouch. Momentarily it was silent in the room with the exception of the tv news coverage of the battle. "Turn that thing off, por favor I don't want to hear it." Rojas asked Marco. "But you have to admit, this doesn't feel right. If Lelouch were to win, it might mean tyranny on a whole another scale. Should we just do nothing?" said Marco. "What can we do," said Roberto, "If we get involved, then it will be an international incident, we will plunge Faithmaria it war with either Britannia or The U.F.N." Hearing this, they became more concerned. "Well I'm going to bed," said Roberto, " Good night guys." "Okay good night Roberto." Rojas said back.

It was night time and everyone was asleep. Roberto toss and turn is his bed, for he still worried what will happen in the future. The thoughts entered into his dreams. Inside his dreams, Roberto is in a foggy forest, walking down an unmarked path. He kept walking until he reach a large area of free land, where there were no trees standing. He felt a chill go down his back, he felt a disturbing, yet spiritual presence. He walked towards the middle and stopped there. He looked around, he felt like he was being watched.

"You traitor." someone said behind Roberto. He turned and saw General Guerrero with the bullet hole in the center of his forehead, with blood dripping out. Roberto was horrified, he saw him die right in front of him. He struggled to say something, but he couldn't. "You weak pathetic excuse for a soldier," said Guerrero, "you fought the crusade for nothing." "The Second Crusade put and end to you and the Third foundation." Roberto argued. "That maybe true, but can you stop me?" Another voice whispered behind Roberto. Recognizing the voice, Roberto turned around and saw Lelouch with his eye glowing a bright purplish color. "You!" Roberto snarled, then everything around them began to shake, almost as if it was an earthquake. Lelouch and General Guerrero then turned unto dust and Roberto became frighten. "What the heck is going on?" he said then everything around him started fading away until the whole area was black. Roberto looked all and saw nothing but blackness.

"W-what is this?" Roberto asked himself. For a brief moment, he looked around and started hear a voice calling out his name. "Roberto." the voice whispered. it did not sound like Lelouch or Guerrero. It grew louder calling on Roberto. "Here I am." Roberto said. Seconds later a bright light shined before him, it was so bright it was blinding. Roberto used his arm to shield his eyes. "Don't be afraid my son, open your eyes." the voice commanded. Roberto did as he was told to and saw a man wearing a white cloak, but Roberto could not see his face for it was covered by a shining bright light. "Who are you?" Roberto reluctantly asked. "I'm am the Truth, the Way, and the Life, I am Jesus. Roberto was shocked, yet humbled, he knelt before him and closed his eyes. "What do you want form me Lord?" Roberto asked. "I have seen the works of the wicked power geass and heard the cries of many," he said as the cries echoed into the air, "So I have come down to abolish the wicked power and to bring forth a promise, that never again will geass be of this world." Roberto kept his head down and his eyes close as he prayed. "Open your eyes my son, for unto you I shall leave you a task to abolish geass." Hearing those words Roberto looked up. "Lord how will I be able to rid the world of geass?" Roberto asked. "Who am I to you? Jesus asked. "You are the Christ, the son of the Most High God." Roberto answered. "Your faith is strong; therefore I shall send you to Israel to retrieve a blade, with it you shall over come geass and free it's captives." then an image of a long sword with a golden handle appeared before Roberto, he gazed upon it, tempted to grab it. "Roberto," Jesus call out to Roberto, "I shall be with you always." Then Roberto woke up. He looked around and saw that he was back in his quarters , but he knew what he had to do. "Yes Lord, I will obey.


	8. Chronicle 7: So it begins

Chronicle 7: So it Begins

"When the heck is Roberto suppose to be back? I keep getting calls from Milly asking about him." said Rojas. "He said he'll be back from Israel any day now." said Carlos "Why did he go to Israel?" asked Rojas, Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. Seconds later, Rojas' phone rang. Out of frustration, Rojas answered. "Milly, this is getting annoying, how did you get this number," Rojas said, "Wait, Roberto? Oh I don't know, maybe because she has been calling me for the past month shortly after Lelouch took over Japan again. What is she? Your wife?" Rojas asked. "Look Rojas, I'm at the airport so I'll be back in a few hours, I'll talk to Milly so don't worry. Hasta Luego." said Roberto and he hang up his phone.

While Roberto was at the airport, Euphemia was playing with the children as Junta watched with joy. The young boy jumped on top of her and laughed. "Malcolm you're gonna hurt yourself like that." Euphemia cheerfully said. "But I want to fly." said Malcolm. Euphemia smiled and picked up the small boy. "And you will." she said as she gently spun him around. Malcolm laughed out of excitement. The two were bonding perfectly. Filiberto was at a distance, observing Euphemia and the children with a question to ask her in his mind. He began to walk towards so he can speak to Euphemia. He was close enough to speak to her, but when Malcom saw him, he became afraid; he felt like he was looking at a six foot giant. "What do you need Captain?" Euphemia asked. "I have a message from General Garcia your highness." Filiberto answered.

Milly was in her living room, watching a reality show. She was still worried about Roberto and wondered if he has returned or not. As she pondered these things, her cellphone rang. The caller ID said it was Roberto. Seeing this, she quickly answered. "Hello." she said. "Hey babe, sorry I haven't called you in a while. The signal in Israel was garbage." said Roberto. "Well you still should've called," Milly brashly said, "I was worried sick." "I know I know, lo siento." Roberto answered. For a second Milly felt calm. "Roberto, when will you be coming home?" she asked. "Soon babe soon," Roberto said, "I love you." "I love you too Roberto, stay safe." Milly responded and she hanged up the phone.

a couple of hours went by, Rojas stood outside the gate door. a car pulled up and Roberto exited from the rear passenger side. "I hope you enjoyed your holy land experience, cuz we got a big problem now." Rojas said. "Is Ivan off his pills again?" Roberto asked. Rojas Nodded his head and gave Roberto a serious look. Seeing this Roberto knew that it was something even more troublesome. "Then what is it then?" he asked. "Lelouch is here and wants to discuss annexing Hokkaido island." Rojas answered.


	9. Chronicle 8: Order of Knights Templar

Chronicle 8: The Order of Knights Templar

They just looked at each other without saying a single word. Lelouch grinned at Roberto, not being intimidated by the angry look on his face. "I'm not letting you annex Hokkaido island; the last free land of Japan." Roberto said to Lelouch. For a split second, Lelouch said nothing to him. "You know what happens when people oppose me Roberto." Lelouch said to him. "You spilled enough blood to make the SAZ massacre and Juns massacre look like theme parks." Roberto snarled. "Then you should know what happens if you do not sign this paper to annex Hokkaido island," Lelouch said, "Originally Hokkaido was a part of the Britannian Empire, therefore it is stolen territory that was taken by then the Third Foundation and now under your rule." "Hokkaido island belongs to the Japanese people," Roberto argued, "Are you going to use your grass on me again," he continued as he lean forward, "I know what you did and I know all about grass, so I'm not letting you annex Hokkaido island, don't like it then it's war." He finished. Roberto then grabbed the annexation paper and tore it in half.

Rojas and the rest of the group were on the other side of the door, waiting for a response from Roberto. They all stood quietly, prepping themselves to take action in case Roberto needed help. Seconds went by and the the automated door opened and Lelouch exited, without saying a word to them. With his two bodyguards, he walked away from them with a smile on his face. Rojas brushing off Lelouchs' presence, went inside and saw Roberto holding a sword still in it's sheath. "You went all the way to Israel just to get an antique sword?" He asked. This sword is what God told me will put an end to geass." Roberto said to Rojas. Carlos then entered and looked at Roberto. Knowing you, you told Lelouch to buzz off did you." Carlos said. Roberto nodded, "and we have a week to prepare for war." He then said.

Old Roberto: _The time came for me to face my greatest enemy who was once my friend, I had to protect the last beacon of hope for the world, the last beacon of freedom, but I needed help from your mother._

A press conference was being held outside the firebase where Roberto was stationed at. Euphemia was hiding behind an armored car with Marrybell standing next to her. She was wearing a pink, lacy dress and instead of having her hair made into buns, she had her hair smooth and free. "Are you ready for this?"Marrybell asked. " Yes, they deserve to know the truth." Euphemia answered. She was ready, she had that look in her eyes that tells that she was no longer afraid. "No longer will I be called Princess massacre." Euphemia thought. Roberto stood at the podium, addressing the news reporters. Camera's flashed and reporters one-by-one stood up to ask questions. Milly was in the crowd but she remained calm in all the mild craze. "General Garcia, tells about the negotiations between you and Emperor Lelouch." said one reporter. "Emperor Lelouch wanted to annex Hokkaido Island, I told him no." said Roberto.

"I want to take this opportunity to address an issue that has been going on for the past year," Roberto said, "last year I promise to reveal the truth to everyone about about the SAZ massacre, the motivation for Juns massacre and now I will show each and every one of you the truth." Roberto finished and he looked back. At the very moment, Euphemia walked from behind the armored car and walked towards the stand. All of the reporters was shocked, it was as if the were seeing a ghost, even couldn't believe her eyes.. Euphemia stop on the stand and glared at the reporters. "My name is Princess Euphemia li Britannia, for the past year I was held as prisoner General Guerrero," she said, "And I did not order the Special Administrative Zone massacre." "Zero, the man you now know as Emperor Lelouch lied, he used that dreadful event to convince many of you to follow him and promised the freedom of Japan and lied about that too," Roberto said, "Now it is time to fulfill another promise I made. I hereby declare Hokkaido Island an independent country and declare war against Lelouch and his Britannian empire." Roberto finished and he walked off the stage, Euphemia followed. Reporters continued to ask questions as they left; Milly however, remained silent as she was horrified about what Roberto had said.

Old Roberto: _Thanks to your mother, support poured in from all sides. On that very day, the Order of Knights Templar was born._

Roberto and Euphemia walked back towards the armored vehicle where his friends were waiting for him. "So you are really going through with this? You're going head on against Lelouch?." asked Marrybell "Yes, I am." said Roberto. "It's about time." Carlos said. "We have allowed this evil to grow for so long and we didn't see it coming. This wicked power has taken countless lives for so long and no one was able to stop it until now. God has chosen us to put an end to geass and we have to wage war on a man whom we thought was our friend. This is how it begins, with the birth of the Order of Knights Templar." said Rojas. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Milly yelled and she ran up to Roberto and slapped him. Roberto felt conflicted, he just stared at Milly and said nothing for the moment. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" she continued. "Um Milly, How'd you get past the guards?" Rojas asked. Milly looked at him; angrily. Rojas knowing that she was serious had another idea. "On second thought, lets leave these two alone." said Rojas, and they all walked back into the firebase.


	10. Chronicle 9: Milly's Confession

Chronicle 9: Milly's confession

Milky and Roberto were still having an argument over his decision to go to war with Lelouch. "Milly, Lelouch wanted to invade Hokkaido island, what else was I suppose to do?" Roberto said. "What you don't seem to understand that you are going against a man who squashed other rebellions before yours." Milly rebuttal. As they argued, two trucks were parked; unsuspectingly by the firebase. Inside of them were gray-colored Sutherlands with black sword insignia's on their shoulders. "Look Milly, I love you, but I got no other chose right now," said Roberto, "What's going on Milly? You're acting a bit hysterical." After Roberto said that, she became quiet. She looked away and stared at the ground. "Milly?" Roberto called upon her. "Roberto, it's just that... Well you see I'm," Milly was hesitant to answer, all she can do was stutter, but before she can bring herself to answer, the two trucks that were near the firebase exploded and the grey sutherlands jumped out, firing their Knightmare rifles and their attached machine guns. "MILLY LOOK OUT!" Roberto yelled. Acting on pure adrenaline, he opened the armored car door and pushed Milly inside. "STAY IN HERE, YOU'LL BE SAFE!" Roberto yelled and he tried to get in. One bullet that was fired from a knightmare rifle tore through his right arm, severing it from his shoulder. The impact force Roberto to spin around for a second then he fell flat on his back. "ROBERTO!" Milly cried out to him. Blood squirted out of his open wound, without help, he will die from blood can feel himself fading away. His survival instinct kicked into overdrive as he rolled under the armored vehicle. All can hear was the gunfire and his wife screaming. He stared aimless at the air, then he closed his eyes.

Three days have passed and Roberto was still resting. Milky was also resting on the sofa next to his bed. She hasn't left his side ever since the attack. While it was quiet in the room, Roberto was the first to open his eyes. He looked wondered around the room, trying to figure out where he was at. When he saw Milly sleeping on the sofa, he was relieved to know that she was safe. He noticed that he was wearing a hospital robe and that he no longer has a right arm. Roberto was mortified. "What happened?" He asked himself. "The Shadow Blades tried to kill you and killed a few of our men," Rojas said as he walked in, "We manage to capture their leader and what was left of the group. They came in hard and fast, so it was not easy to accomplish such a task." Roberto smiled from hearing such good news. "That's great. What else?" he asked. "Other then that Milly hasn't left your side for three whole days. Are you two a couple now?" Rojas asking a rhetorical question. "Rojas let me deal with her alone, por favor?" Roberto requested. Rojas grew suspicious, but he had no authority to question him, despite the fact that he is Roberto's best friend, so he left the room.

When Rojas was gone, Roberto got of bed and walked towards Milly, still in her slumber. He knelt down and for a second he looked at her. Gently he stroked her hair. Feeling his touch, Milly slowly awoke to see Roberto. Out of joy, she smiled. "You're still alive." she said. "Milly you have been acting strange lately, what is going on? Did Lelouch find out about we're married?" Roberto asked. Milly Sat up and stared down. Then she looked at Roberto. "It's just that..." Milly was hesitant, she was still was afraid to tell the truth, "It's just that Roberto... Well I'm..." She wanted to tell him, but she was to afraid. Roberto hoping to gain her trust kissed her. Milly then knowing she can tell him kissed him back. Their romantic moment went on about half a minute. "You can tell me, I promise not to get mad or worried." said Roberto. "Alright, give me your hand." Milly said. Doing as she said, he gave her his now only hand. She grabbed it and laid the palm of his hand on her stomach. At first Roberto wondering why she did that, what she was trying to tell him. It took him a minute to understand and he was amazed. "You figured it out didn't you," Milly said, "It's been five weeks since I found out myself. We're gonna have a baby." Roberto was overjoyed, he always wanted children, he just never thought it will happen so soon after he got married. He giggled at first then he realized that the marriage can no longer be a secret. "That's wonderful," he said, " But I think it is about time we tell everyone we had a secret wedding." Unaware that his father; Leonardo, was right behind him. "There is no need my son." Leonardo said. Surprised Roberto was, he slowly turned his head back and saw his father and his friends looking at him with surprised looks on their faces. Roberto knew he had some explaining to do.


	11. Chronicle 10: An act of God

Chronicle 10: An act of God

Everyone, but Milly was gazing at Roberto, still in shock that he and Milly had a secret wedding. "You had a wedding and you didn't invite us, your best friends, not even your family." said Carlos. "G-guys I can explain." Roberto stuttered. "No need to my son, I can understand said Roberto's father. Leonardo knew the risk that Milly would be in; especially now that Roberto declared war against Lelouch. "Roberto. Emperor Lelouch declared war against Faithmaria, we lost Australia," said Leonardo as Roberto stayed silent in disbalief, "Tens of millions are dead, including half of Los Lobos Santos. Emperor Alejandro ordered for all forces to defend the mainland; however, because of your actions, Lelouch and the Damocles are coming for you. They will be here by tomorrow." Roberto was in shock, he just woke up and he has until tomorrow to prepare for war, but he was not afraid. THen we must prepare for battle at once." he said. "Way ahead of you. Cornelia and Guilford have been leading guerrilla attacks in the mainland, we scored some new weaponry from Fahtmaria, we salvaged arsenals and battleships from the Third Foundation, MArrybell was mad in charge of the Damocles and swore allegiance to us, and it gets better, we got a gameplan that even you would like." said Rojas. Roberto felt more determine. "For over a month in a half Lelouch unleashed terror, now we can put an end to it," said Roberto, "First we deal with the Shadow Blades." "There is another thing you should do first my son." said Leonardo as pointed towards Diego who just entered the room. "Diego?" said Roberto. "Roberto, while I was under the influence of geass, I was forced to take countless innocent lives," said Diego, "I don't want to kill anymore, but I want to fight your war, I want to put an end to geass." Hearing those words made Roberto smile at him. "We'll make that work." he said to Diego.

What was left of the Shadow Blades and their leader were imprisoned in a thick glass cell, their were at least 11 left; including the female leader. Roberto was on the way to their cells with Rojas by his side. "Are you sure you are ready for this," asked Rojas, "We don't even know why they wear the blindfolds." Roberto was sure of it, he had to know the truth. "Yes I am." he said. They were close to the prison cells where the rest of the Shadow Blades were being held. "Be careful mang." Rojas said and walked away. Roberto stood there, silently looking at them. "So you are the ones who tried to kill me?" Roberto said, breaking the silence. "I want to know why." The blindfolded woman said nothing to him. "I say again, why?" Roberto asked again. "You got in the way of my master's plan." she said. "Who is your master?" Roberto asked, but the blindfolded woman became silent again. Roberto became irritated by her stubbornness. "Fine then, let's see what you are hiding under that blindfold of yours." he said and signaled for her cell door to be opened. When the cell door opened, he marched inside and snatched her blindfold, but was shocked to what he saw. Her eyes were purple with a red, bird-shape symbol on them. It was no doubt she had geass. "Geass." he whispered, then he remembered about the sword he retrieved from Israel. It was fortunate for him that he had it sheathed on his right side. At the very moment, he took it out of it's sheath. "You think killing me will stop this power." she said, mocking him. "No, but this will." said Roberto and with the tip of the sword, he tapped it on the ground. At the very second, a white wave burst out of the sword and a bright light shined from it lighting up the cells. Roberto closed his eyes and so did the woman. In only a matter of seconds, the light stopped shining.

Roberto then opened his eyes, seeing that the light is gone and the Shadow Blades leader had her eyes closed as well. She opened her eyes and they turned blue. At that very moment, she knew that she had lost her geass. Roberto was amazed and looked at the sword. "So that's what it does." Roberto thought to himself. Realizing that she no longer had geass, the woman panicked. Roberto the leaned forward and looked intently in her eyes. "Now you are going to tell me everything." he said in a serious tone. Seeing that she had no choice, she began to confess. "We we first employed by General Guerrero, our mission was simple; the destruction of Britannia."And what about geass?" asked Roberto. "My geass power was memory and personality transfer, a piece of another persons soul into another body. I used this power on countless people; including Princess Euphemia." the Shadow Blades leader said. "Wait so you used that devil power to create a Euphemia impersonator," Roberto said, "Your JUST AS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT MASSACRE! WHO IS YOUR LEADER NOW!?" Frighten by his yelling, she continued to confess. "Emperor Lelouch," she timidly said, "He helped us achieve our goal and helped me get revenge on Kodex for killing my sister." Again Roberto was silent, but inside he wanted to unleash his rage on her. "God give me comfort." He silently prayed and managed to calm himself. "You may have helped us win the war, but you still need to answer for your crimes against the Crown of Faithmaria." he said and walked away. "May Christ be with you." he said as he exited the cell block.


	12. Chronicle 11: The battle has begun

Chronicle 11: The battle has begun

The time for battle has come. Roberto stood in the center of the war room where his father and friends were with him. Trying to come up with a game plan that could help them win. "We have to deal the Damocles above all, Lelouch will undoubtedly use it to annihilate us. said Leonardo. "We can use the Imperial marines, their Guardian frames will buy us some time." said Carlos. "And we can use one of the Victorious submarines. We'll load them with Shield Breaker and blackout Missiles," said Roberto, "Any word from Marrybell?" "Yes," said Rojas, "She had nothing to do with what happen in Australia and like i told you before, she swore allegiance to us." Roberto stared at him for a second, then looked at all his friends and his father. The thought of losing them ran through his mind. "When we win this, it'll be the beginning of the end. Today we'll give Japan and the whole world hope." Roberto said "They're here." said Leonardo.

Everyone went and looked at the transponder screen and saw all the red marks appearing from the other side of the map. They saw that they were outnumbered. " Their force must be double the size of ours." said Rojas. "With God on our side, it is an even match." said Leonardo. Roberto kept quiet for the time being and pondered his next course of action. "Are we prepared to deal with the Damocles?" asked Roberto. "All units are in place." said Rojas. "Then commence the operation." Roberto ordered.

Closing into the beaches of Hokkaido island. The massive fortress known only as the Damocles floated in the sky. Marrybell was in the command center monitoring the scenario she was in. "Oh I hope this works." she softly said. Inside she was worried about the outcome of the battle, fearing what will happen to her if word gets out that she collaborated with Roberto.

Lelouch being in the flagship was amused, seeing that his army outnumbered Roberto's. "This should be an easy fight." he said. "My lord, we are ready to launch the missile attack." said one of his generals. "What is the current strength of the enemy?" Lelouch. "We outnumber them 3-2 my lord." said one of his generals. "Then let us even the odds." said Lelouch, "Launch the missiles on their positions, let them feel the demise." he ordered.

Lelouch's army launch the massive missile attack. Roberto saw this on the transponder and felt determine. "All forces, fire at the missile barrage. Do what you can to decrease their numbers." Roberto ordered. Following their orders, every mecha division under Roberto's command fired their weapons in the sky; aiming for the incoming missile barrage. With every bullet that hits, a missile exploded. Moments later, the missile barrage was over, despite their effort, some of the missile solid hit their targets and cause some damage. "Casualty report." Roberto demanded. "We lost ten percent of our forces sit and the enemy outnumber us three to two." one officer said. "Then it is an even match," Roberto said with confidence, "All battleships are to engage the enemy, prevent them from spreading out their forces."

Faithmarian battleships sailed towards the opposing team's war vessels. Aiming their turrets and guns at them. When the enemy was in sight, they fired our guns and missiles at Lelouch's battleships; however they weren't going to stay idle. In retaliation, they also fired their arsenal of weapons as well. While a naval battle was on the way, the fighting in the skies commenced. Mecha frames equipped with float systems and fighter planes. ""Alright men, lets protect our boys in the sea, make sure the enemy does not get past us." said one pilot. All while the fighting took place in the sky and sea, a Victorious submarine, hiding under the water was heading towards the Damocles. Rojas was in command. "We are closing towards the objective sir." said the quartermaster. "What is the ETA?" asked Rojas. "Five minutes sir." said the quartermaster. "Excellent, notify Commander Garcia and get ready to fire the shield breakers."


	13. Chronicle 12: Battle for the Damocles

Chronicle 12: Battle for the Damocles

The battle rages on, as the battle rages on over the sea. Roberto was still in his command center; plotting strategies to win this battle. "Lionheart squadron assist the N.B.O.L on holding the right flank, The Avenging Angels are to assist with taking the Damocles." said Roberto. In his mind, Roberto contemplated the idea that if he was to capture the Damocles, he may have to us it, but in his heart he didn't want to. This weapon is capable of firing a superweapon that can take tens of millions of lives. "How close is our Victorious submarine to the Damocles?" "they are under the Damocles sir." A fire lit up in Roberto's heart. "Tell them to fire the Shield Breakers, we will take the Damocles." he said

Rojas got the order from Roberto and was prepared to follow through. "Prepare to surface." he ordered. In the matter of minutes, the submarine surfaces from the water and fired two missiles from hull immediately. The missiles zoomed through the air, they were flew for about twenty seconds, then they hit the Damocles shield barriers. Slowly, the barriers begin to shatter and disappeared into thin air. Lelouch received word that the Damocles was under attack and was shocked. "How could we not detect them." he grunted.

VTOL carrier ships were enroute toward the Damocles, inside were Commander Leonardo, Diego, Antonio, and a battalion on Los Lobos Santos commandos. "Are you sure you're up for this Vega?" asked Leonardo. "I will not kill, but I will fight." answered Diego. Unlike the rest of the group, Diego was not carrying a weapon. The ride got bumpy. AA guns from the Damocles made it difficult for the Faithmarian VTOL carrier planes to reach their objective; however Faithmarian fighter jets and Guardian Angels with float systems help draw the fire away from their allies.

Marrybell with her heart trembling in fear. Held the the detonator in her hands. Even though she swore allegiance to Roberto, she was going to betray her half-brother; Lelouch. She gripped on to the detonator, pondering whether or not to go ahead and destroy it. "Marry! Marry," Lelouch's voice cried through a monitor and his face appeared. "Marry fire a F.L.I.E.J.A at the main flagship. We end this now." said Lelouch. Know that she will not follow his orders, she instead threw the detonator on the ground and stomped on it until all of it was broken. To Lelouch's shock. He said nothing. "I will not kill the man I once loved." she said.

Meanwhile the fight for the Damocles has begun. Leonardo and his band of soldiers stormed the hangers and fought against the defenders, Diego hid behind cover and slightly glanced to see his brethren advancing. As the firefight rages on. Diego kept pondering what to do next. "What can I do without taking a life?" he said to himself. Then he remembered about geass. "Corporal Vega to General Garcia, do you have a way to break geass?" he said through his earpiece. "Yes I have a way, why do you asked?" Roberto responded. "Can you use it now?" Diego asked. Roberto knew where Diego was getting at. He knew that some of the enemy soldiers that were fighting his army were under the influence of geass. "I'll give it a shot." said Roberto. Immediately he grabbed the handle of his sword and closed his eyes. "I leave this in your hands O Lord." he prayed and pulled out his sword.

Commander Leonardo and Diego were advancing towards the commanded center of the Damocles, but the closer they got, the heavier the resistance was getting. "Keep going forward men, we're almost there." said Leonardo. Diego was hiding behind cover, next to Leonardo. One Britannian soldier charged at him with a knife. "ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" he yelled. Diego stopped him, broke his arm, and elbowed him in the faces, rendering him unconscious. "Good job young one." said Leonardo and he fired his rifle. "Roberto, whatever you got that can break geass, I pray to God that it will help turn the tide of this battle." Diego said to himself


End file.
